Divinum Somnium
by Firstone33
Summary: An au of ffvii x ffxiii. Experimental fic


Divinum Somnium - Final Fantasy VII x XIII x XV Au

A/N: Finally after awhile i got my LightningxTifa au all imagined in my mind now i can start writing this! i will post a version of this on AO3 as well, this is inspired by multiple stories one being Cipher.D's FFVII x FFXIII Au stories and others.

yes this has FFXV in it, Eos is fused with Gaia and Pulse as well Eos history still happens so no worries and also Noctluna will be involved, too bad i can't post this under crossovers with three i can only post it in the normal crossover but FFXV will also be part of the version i will post on AO3

...

Chapter One

Date: 2007

Location: Midgar - Sector 7

She stood before the building she was suppose to meet with Commander Alistor of The Palamacien Guard, He had specifically asked The Guardian Corps to aid a group called Avalanche and Lightning was recommended which she did not mind at all it gave her something to do.

it was not that she hated Snow the Fiance of Her Sister Serah it was just she could only be around the Man for so long, but Lightning saw how happy he made Serah so Lightning willingly accepted him, Lightning sighed she wished Alistor had told her more but She respected the man greatly he had much experience.

Lightning comes up and entered the Bar which was called Seventh Heaven, it was the only building that did not look like it was falling apart of course you would not be able to tell looking outside, Lightning stopped when she saw a little girl about five standing there." !". The little Girl ran to a corner, Lightning knelt." It's okay i am not gonna hurt you". then there was a female voice.

" It's alright she scares easily".

It was a woman of about twenty with long black hair that ended in a dolphin like tail, she wore spanks under a skirt which was section allowing freedom of movement, she wore knee high stocking on her feet she wore what looked like hiking boots, On her left arm was a bracer of rustic red color over a long elbow length sleeve, her gloves were black with small metal platting on the knuckles.

on her right arm was no bracer but another black elbow length sleeve, Lightning also noticed that her left one the bracer she saw the straps, She also noticed that her skirt had belts which were on each side that went around her shoulders holding up the skirt, She wore a White tank Top over a Black sports Bra, If Lightning Was honest this woman looked good.

" Oh I'm Tifa Lockhart i run this bar".

" Lightning Farron".

" wait the Lightning Farron!?".

Lightning quirked up a brow and shook her head." Sheesh did Amodar tell everyone of my reputation". Then she heard footsteps behind her she turns to find Commander Kurt Alistor." Commander Alistor you should have been more Specific on the location". Alistor just smiled." Apologies Sergeant Farron but i had to be discreet, Shinra has been a thorn in our side since the incident". Lightning nodded, about two years ago a incident happened.

they had called it the Purge, The Primarch Galenth Dysley had made the announcement and falsley claimed that any who associated with Pulse were heretics and to be executed, Lightning's Sister Serah was one of them, this is why Lightning accept Snow with his help and others She saved Serah and Stopped Dysley however they soon found out Dysley had been in contact and Allegiance with Shinra and Psicom after that mysteriously Vanished.

" Yes...Ah where are my manners Tifa Lockhart this is Lightning Farron of course you two just did this, the little girl is Marlene Wallace she is the daughter of the Leader of Avalanche".

" where are they?".

" Currently on a Bombing Mission, by the time i met them they were already on their way to Sector 1 Reactor, best to wait for them to return".

Lightning nodded and sat at the counter when a glass of bourbon was put in front of her by Tifa Lockhart." Thought you might like a Drink". Lightning nods in thanks and sips it." Tell me Tifa why did you join Avalanche?". Tifa walks around and sits a couple chairs away." Shinra is harming the Planet...for years they have been siphoning the Mako from the Lifestream slowly but surely they are killing the World...also...they have taken many lives". Lightning nodded understanding.

" But how are we better? I know what we are doing is for the good of the planet..but...I Feel Trapped...".

" I understand...truth be told i feel that i am meant for something more that i have done this before but we must make choices that often has consequences and we must learn from our mistakes and those type of choices we must always make sacrifices...Saving the Many outweighs the few and sometimes Vice Versa".

Tifa hummed looking at her glass." it is not a matter of can or can't...in life there are just some things you do". Tifa looks at Lightning, Lightning was looking at her serious." it is a motto i live by, anyways they are probably on way back". Lightning finished her drink so does Tifa and prepare for the others arrival.

they did not have long to wait, The rest of the members of Avalanche arrived back to Seventh Heaven, Alistor introduced them To Lightning and informed them that Lightning will be giving orders from now on, Barret Wallace reluctantly agreed but made it a point that he did not trust her but was persauded by Tifa to at least try trust her, Cloud was indifferent not caring who led as long as he got paid.

" So what are ya orders Sergeant?".

" Keep doing what you are doing i am not in charge to be honest".

Barret gave her a confused look." Fine our next mission is Sector 5 reactor got to keep taking down these reactors if we gonna ever win against Shinra". Lightning nodded, She sat down at the bar looking at Cloud Strife the Supposed Ex Soldier First Class, Cloud was giving her a glare as well like he did not trust her fine by her, she was use to it by now she reached sergeant pretty quickly and was best out of the GC trainees some were jealous and often spreaded rumors that she was given the Title immediately and did not even need to train to become a GC.

Truth was Lightning for nearly seven years through blood, Sweat and Tears fought to gain her current position, Also during those seven years she tried her best to support her and Serah after their parents passed away, Lightning never told Serah one thing and that she was having strange dreams one of her fighting some huge figure with large wings and a double bladed Scythe while wearing a strange outfit.

" Tomorrow we will strike the Sector 5 Reactor so get rest".

Lightning watched Barret disappear down the Elevator which also served as A Pinball machine, Soon only Lightning and Tifa were left." Cloud...You two seem to know each other well". Tifa smiled sadly, She looked down." Yes some years ago he made a promise that once he became soldier he would rescue me...but he was never Soldier". Lightning confused looks at her." How so?". Tifa sighed.

" Five years ago my Hometown was...burned down Cloud was only a Infrantryman in the Shinra Army but looking at him now it is like...".

" He thinks that he did make Soldier and whatever happened back then was not the truth he believed".

Tifa nodded, Lightning hummed." Amnesia...I am sure he will in time remember but until then we just go along with it".


End file.
